


Lumière dans le noir

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Ghosts Pokémons, Haunted Houses, Mystery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La nuit tombait sur la route 14. Il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer son voyage de nuit dans un tel endroit. Ses chaussures étaient bonne à jetait à cause de la boue et de l'eau, elle n'avait pas vue de terre sec depuis plus de trois heures, la végétation étouffante était effrayante et comble de l'horreur il y avait beaucoup trop de pokémon poison à son gout. Elle devait se hâter de trouver un lieu où dormir avant qu'il ne fasse complètement nuit.





	Lumière dans le noir

Serena observait inquiète la lumière diminuait lentement autours d'elle. Cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas d'être piégé dans un marais alors que le jour laissé place lentement à la nuit. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être seule sur la route 14. La route avait mauvaise réputation et même avec ses pokémons elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être en sécurité.

Il était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer son voyage de nuit dans un tel endroit. Ses chaussures étaient bonne à jetait à cause de la boue et de l'eau, elle n'avait pas vue de terre sec depuis plus de trois heures, la végétation étouffante était effrayante et comble de l'horreur il y avait beaucoup trop de pokémon poison à son gout. Elle n'aurait pas assez de médicament pour toutes son équipe si celle-ci tombé malade à cause d'un rapion ou d'un vortente. Elle avait pourtant remplis son sac de provision avant de quitté la capitale mais la route n'était vraiment pas accueillante.

Romant-sous-Bois était à plusieurs jours de marche et Serena se doutait qu'elle allait devoir trouver un coin sec avant que la nuit ne tombe pour de bon si elle voulait attendre la ville en bonne santé. Le crépuscule était sa dernière chance de monté un camp quelque part dans cette enfer. 

Sous les derniers rayons du soleil, la jeune fille cherchait frénétiquement à l'aide de son absol une terre sans eau putride ou boue qui les empêcherait d'être à l'abri d'une attaque et du froid. Le chemin était perdu dans la boue, et Serena tentait de le suivre en vain alors que la région avait connue beaucoup de pluie ses derniers jours.

La marche était difficile, surtout maintenant que la lumière déclinait lentement. La visibilité baissait à chaque minute, Serena observait avec une grimace ses habits tachaient de boue et le marais à perte de vue dans la semi-obscurité.

Ne pouvait pas abandonner, la jeune dresseuse continua d'explorer la route avant que la nuit ne tombe définitivement. Chaque pas soulevait la boue et l'eau, le moindre petit bruit devenait inquiétant maintenant que le soleil ne brillait plus comme dans l'après midi. La nuit transformait lentement les branches des arbres en mains avides, l'eau passait d'une couleur verdâtre à un noir profond cachant de sombre pokémon.

Serena dut sortir de son sac une lampe torche, les derniers rayons du jour ne l'aidant plus à distingué son environnement. 

Alors qu'elle avançait, elle aperçu une seconde lumière face à elle. Echangeant un regard avec son pokémon, Serena marcha plus vite vers la seconde lumière. C'était sans doute une deuxième personne, peut être même un de ses amis ou un riverain qui habiter non loin dans une maison chaude et sec. Les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissaient malheureusement et ne laissait pas le choix à Serena que de courir vers la lumière étrangement immobile.

Alors que le crépuscule rassurant disparaissant entre les branches et les feuilles, la jeune fille se retrouvait soudainement dans une obscurité angoissante. Elle trébucha dans la boue, son pied heurtant une pierre tombale. Serena observait avec appréhension la pierre sombre en se relevant péniblement. C'était mauvais signe de trouver des pierres tombales au milieu de nulle part.

Elle était néanmoins proche de la lumière mais celle-ci à sa surprise provenait d'une vielle maison en bois. Elle ne semblait pas accueillante mais dans l'enfer d'eau et de boue elle serait un meilleur endroit pour dormir que de devoir s'installer sur la terre humide ou dans un arbre. La cabane tenait par miracle, mais dans la nuit noir la jeune fille était rassuré de voir qu'une personne vivait ici. Elle demanderait gentiment à cet inconnu si elle pouvait rester pour la nuit.

Serena fut surprise de voir que la porte était ouverte. En pénétrant dans l'unique pièce de la cabane, la jeune fille se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Une table, une bougie allumait et des lits usés et en partie cassé mais qui seront bien plus confortable que son sac de couchage.

Avec hésitation la dresseuse s'avança avec son absol. La Laie Romant-sous-Bois était de toute manière plus effrayante qu'une maison abandonné. Il était en plus agréable de ne plus marcher dans la boue ou l'eau. La maison était seulement glaciale malgré la bougie allumée.

La jeune fille enlevait ses vêtements boueux, les lavant rapidement avec l'eau du robinet de la cabane heureusement encore en bonne état. La dresseuse étendit ses vêtements mouillés en espérant les retrouver sec le lendemain avant de manger un peu avec ses pokémons et vérifier sa position sur la carte. Lentement la fatigue apparut et Serena décida qu'il était temps de se coucher. Prenant place dans un des lits en compagnie de son pokémon, Serena s'endormit rapidement après une longue journée de marche. 

Lentement la cabane tombait dans un silence agréable, seulement ponctuait par le bruit du feu de la bougie. Le funécire ouvrit les lentement yeux, observant l'humaine endormie curieux. Un peu plus loin un spectrum sortait du plafond curieux lui aussi de l'humaine qu'ils avaient attirés malgré eux. Ils s'approchèrent curieux de ses affaires, fouillant les habites et les proches. Le petit pokémon trouva des bonbons qu'il partagea avec son ami, jouant avec le pokédex de la jeune fille jusqu'au matin. Quand Serena se réveilla le lendemain matin avec son pokémon, les deux furent surprit de voir que la bougie avait disparut avec l'arrivé du soleil et de voir le sac de la dresseuse ouvert avec ses affaires rependu sur le sol et seulement quelques bonbons manquant.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un petit kudo (Qu'on peux faire sans être inscrits en plus!)  
> De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
